1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that electromagnetic waves are generated from a semiconductor chip mounted in a semiconductor package. The electromagnetic waves not only disturb other semiconductor chips or lower the efficiency of signal transfer but also are harmful to the human body.
Developed accordingly is a shielding technology that covers the semiconductor package with a conductive shielding member. However, although the shielding technology was able to block the electromagnetic waves emitted to the outside of the semiconductor package or the electromagnetic waves permeated into the semiconductor package from the outside, it has not been able to block the electromagnetic waves between the semiconductor chips within the semiconductor package.
Moreover, the shielding member and a ground circuit need to be connected to each other, but it has been difficult to provide a connection space between the shielding member and the ground circuit as the semiconductor package becomes smaller and thinner.